Jeremy Gilbert-The ORIGINAL Katherine
by NexerAnexis
Summary: Jeremy get's sent back to the past where he meets Katherine and the Mikaelson brothers. All three Mikaelson brothers fall in love with him but will love, lust, betrayal, revenge and an annoying sister change all that?
1. Chapter 1-As he awoke

**Jeremy Gilbert-The original Katherine!**

Jeremy Gilbert awoke to the sound of rain pounding on a wooden roof. Jeremy groaned at the sound, before opening his eyes. Sleepily he took in his surroundings, before realising he was not in his bedroom, he was in a small wooden room with a small bed in the corner. Next to the bed sat a wooden crate adorned only with a short white candle. On the other side of the room was a door, which Jeremy cautiously crept towards. He reached for the door knob turning it slowly, before letting the door swing open.

Jeremy stood in the doorway taking in his surroundings. The room he had awoken in led into a primitive kitchen. Inside stood a small table and two rustic chairs, as well as a stove, a few pans, and a girl who was using them to cook with. The girl was facing away from Jeremy but from where he was stood, he could see the girl was quite slim, had long curly hair, was about his height and was wearing an old-looking grey dress. Jeremy walked towards the girl "Hi?" Jeremy said, voice wavering. The girl turned around slightly startled but still smiling.

"Oh good you're awake, I was worried you were not going to make it, anyway I'm Katerina, Katerina Petrova," she smiled sweetly as she flicked her head to the side " and you are?"Jeremy gasped at the fact he was less than 2 metres from a nice Katherine, who was cooking him dinner in a strange house. After a few minutes of coming to terms with his latest discovery, he realised she was still waiting on an answer and staring at him expectantly, so he cautiously said " I'm Jeremy."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jeremy, do you like stew?" Katherine asked as she reached behind her for two wooden bowls ladling stew into them as she turned back to Jeremy.

"er...sure" Jeremy said as he accepted one of the bowls Katherine was holding out towards him. Katherine moved towards the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Jeremy followed her lead and sat opposite her

"So where are you from?" Katherine asked in between bites of stew.

"Mystic Falls,Virginia." Jeremy mumbled.

"I've never heard of it, maybe I will go one day. Who knows?" Katherine said innocently.


	2. Chapter 2-Confused looks?

Jeremy looked at her confused before thinking " How doesn't she know of Mystic Falls and why is she wearing that strange dress, and why is she eating, Katherine doesn't eat. What if I got sent back in time? What year is it and why does Katherine have a slight British accent?"

"What is it?" Katherine asked obviously having seen the confused look on his face and the way he was staring at her with the before mentioned confused face.

" It's just … this may sound silly but what year is it? And well, what country are we in?" Jeremy asked as embarrassment caused his cheeks to flush a pale red.

Katerina gave him a puzzled look before answering. " Well Jeremy, it is 1492 and we are in England, you must have hit your head before I found you."

Trying to mask his panic at the fact it was 14-fricking-92, Jeremy asked " Found me?"

"Oh yes," Katherine recollected " I was walking back with some vegetables from the village, when I stumbled across you passed out in a clearing, so I ran to my friend's house and then me and her carried you here and put you in my cousin's bed until you woke up. Anyway I've got to go get ready for a ball thrown by a lord Niklaus, who has requested my presence there. You can come if you want, you can borrow some of my cousin's clothes."

Jeremy hastily accepted the invitation, knowing the super hot Mikaelson brothers would be there. Katherine reappeared in the room holding out some clothes in front of her. "For you." she smiling dubiously. Jeremy walked into the bedroom he had awoken in to put on the clothes, whilst Katherine got changed in her bedroom. Upon first inspection the clothes looked strange. There was a weird suede jumper type thing and leather trousers and boots. Jeremy looked sceptically at the clothes before slipping them on. Jeremy examined himself in a small mirror that hung adjacent to the door, not only were the clothes comfortable but they also looked good on him. The jumper was tight in all the right places so that it showed off his slim waist and muscular biceps. The tight leather pants showed off his naturally perky bubble butt and the boots complimented the outfit perfectly and the best thing about the outfit was it kept him warm because after all it was still England and it was still with the best will in the world freezing cold.

Jeremy exited the room to see a slightly bored out of her mind Katherine sitting at the table waiting for him. Jeremy felt guilty and hoped he hadn't made them late. Katherine stood up. She looked amazing, she was wearing a long sleeve purple dress with a with a white and purple ribbon wrapped tightly around her slim waist.

"You look amazing"Jeremy said jaw dropping ever so slightly. Katherine smiled.

"Thank you." she said blushing slightly, "Now spin around so I can see how you look."

Jeremy spun around * **insert Kylie Minogue song *** Katherine nodded in approval before saying "You look good the brothers are going to tear you to shreds you look that good now let's go."


	3. Chapter 3- and a very stubborn goat

Katerina Petrova walked up the cobblestone drive towards the grand house at the horizon, with Jeremy a few steps behind her. She stopped to allow Jeremy to catch up. As Jeremy caught up to her, Katherine looked up at the foreboding house before her.

"You ready Kathy?" Jeremy said nudging her playfully.

"I'm ready Jer!" Katherine said, gently shoving Jeremy towards the huge wooden doors in front of them.

As they approached two guards opened the doors for them. "Name?" One of the guards grunted at them, putting out an arm so they couldn't pass.

"Katerina Petrova and this is my guest Jeremy."Katerina smiled.

"We don't have you down as bringing a guest." The guard smirked checking his list.

Deep inside the ballroom, Elijah Mikaelson curiously stood listening to the scene unravel before him. Eventually Elijah's curiosity got the better of him and he started to stroll towards the front doors, where Katerina was stood with one hand on her hair, obviously frustrated. Next to her stood a boy. The boy who could be no older than 17 was stood panicking next to Katerina, obviously worried that he would not be allowed to enter into the ball. The boy had the same coloured hair and eye colour as Katerina and Elijah presumed it was most likely a younger brother . A younger brother, he would most definitely like to get to know better. Elijah decided to intervene before the dimwitted guards turned away someone he liked the look of. He prowled towards the guards , intent on making sure Katerina's younger brother stayed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Petrova but your guest must stay out here." The guard said as Elijah reached them.

"Actually he's my guest, so he can come in. Correct?" Elijah said raising his eyebrows forebodingly.

"Our apologies Mr Mikaelson, we had no idea he was with you" The guards said as they allowed them through.

Elijah ushered them towards the long winding marble staircase which descended into the grand dining room. As they starting the descent, a man announced, "Introducing Elijah Mikaelson accompanied by Miss Katerina Petrova and her guest."

Everyone turned to look at them. Jeremy could not pick out many faces. In the corner stood Rose, the vampire who according to Elena fed Katherine her blood after she stabbed herself. After that Katherine hung herself, turning herself into a vampire and essentially ruining Rose and her brother Trevor's lives. She was stood with a man who Jeremy assumed was her brother, Trevor by the way he was looking at Katherine, Trevor was the vampire who was in love with Katherine, so sent her to Rose's house where he thought she would be safe. On the other side of the room stood two of Elijah's siblings, Rebekah and Kol. Jeremy searched for the familiar face of Klaus, but could not see him. Jeremy presumed he was probably getting changed, ready for a grand entrance which no doubt about it included peacocks, music, dancers and a very stubborn goat.


	4. Chapter 4- And then the devil arrived

Upon reaching the floor, Katherine turned towards Elijah before saying "Elijah, Jeremy, I do not believe you two have been properly introduced. Elijah this is my friend, Jeremy. Jeremy, this is the Lord Elijah Mikaelson, who is also the brother of the host, Niklaus Mikaelson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elijah." Jeremy said nervously presenting his hand for Elijah to shake.

"It most certainly is."Elijah said taking the offered hand before making eye contact. Lingering, Elijah thought about how amazing Jeremy's eyes were, and as Elijah stared into them, he quickly became lost in a trance. Jeremy too became lost in the stare and both stood unmoving for a period of time to match no other, until Rebekah came bounding over to them. She smirked at the scene before her, as a hundred and one ways to humiliate her brother flashed before her eyes.

"So Elijah...who's your boyfriend?" Rebekah giggled, giving Jeremy a quick once over. She approved, he was cute, he seemed sweet and he was most definitely gay.

"Rebekah Mikaelson BEHAVE!"Elijah blushed, "This is Katerina's friend, Jeremy. Jeremy, this is my younger sister Rebekah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jeremy smiled sweetly which showed off his dimples making Elijah feel as though he had crows in his stomach.

" It's nice to meet you, are you and Katerina accompanying us to the lake tomorrow? I have made sure ALL of my brothers are going to be there. Even the ever so elusive Elijah." Rebekah smiled, intent on setting Jeremy up with one of her brothers, but which one was another story.

"We will most definitely be there." Katherine decided for the both of them, knowing that if Jeremy dated one of the Mikaelsons would bode well for her.

"I shall have Elijah pick you up at 9." Rebekah said firmly, so that her brother would know she was not asking a question but instead speaking an order. Elijah knew better than to go against his sister's will, so hastily agreed to spare himself the wrath.

Feeling left out, Kol walked over to where his sister, brother, the doppelgänger and a sexy guy were standing. " Brother! Sister! I was wondering where everyone had disappeared to, I was getting lonely."Kol pouted, which made Jeremy giggle.

Kol looked at Jeremy seductively as he circled around him running his hands over Jeremy's body, which made Jeremy nervous especially at the fact he couldn't take his eyes off of Kol.

"Don't be alarmed Jeremy, he's just my brother, Kol. He does that to everyone." Elijah said sighing.

"Introducing Lord Niklaus Mikaelson." A voice announced behind them, as trumpets sounded.

Niklaus walked down the stairs examined his terrain as he stepped closer to the ground. He smiled as he saw Katherine, obviously relieved someone had found the Petrova Doppelgänger, so he could finally break his curse and reawaken his werewolf side. Then he looked at Jeremy, the boy his brothers were drooling over. He could see why, the boy certainly was attractive. Klaus walked towards the group that was made up of his siblings, a doppelgänger and a cute young man.

"No Peacocks." Jeremy thought as Klaus strolled nonchalantly towards them.

"Ah, Niklaus, fashionably late as per usual." Elijah remarked. "This is Katerina Petrova and this is her friend Jeremy."

"The infamous Katerina Petrova, it's a pleasure to meet you."Klaus said nodding at his brother. He turned to Jeremy "Jeremy, welcome. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do tell, where are you two staying?"

" We are staying with my cousin who lives in the woods, my lord."Katherine said curtsying.

" Well you two must come to the lake tomorrow." Klaus gestured.

"I have already invited them Klaus" Rebekah said, slightly annoyed that Klaus hadn't greeted her yet. "And they are already coming, Elijah is picking them up tomorrow and I'm fine thanks for asking."


	5. Chapter 5- Winking in the doorway

As time flew by, and the night grew blacker Katherine announced, "Oh my, Jeremy we'd better be going."

"Let me walk you home." Elijah said as he escorted them up the stairs.

"We couldn't possibly allow you to do such a deed. The house is over a mile away." Katherine said pushing Jeremy forwards.

"But I must, else how will I know where to pick you up from tomorrow?" Elijah said.

"Oh, of course." Katherine said, rolling her eyes as she finally gave into Elijah's attempt at spending time with Jeremy.

Katherine dashed in between lines of trees with Jeremy and Elijah close behind her. It was freezing and Jeremy started to shiver softly.

"You're cold, take my jacket." Elijah said warmly as he took off his jacket to give to Jeremy. Elijah placed his jacket over Jeremy's shoulders as he pulled Jeremy close to him. Elijah wrapped his arm around Jeremy's slim waist. Jeremy rested his head on Elijah's shoulder as he snuggled closer for warmth. Katherine smiled as she looked out of the corner of her eye at the pair. Katherine looked up at the pitch black sky anxiously. "Elijah, it's too dark. Maybe you should stay the night. You can sleep with Jeremy in my cousin's bed." Katherine winked suggestively at Jeremy.

"I couldn't possibly impose." Elijah said chivalrously.

Jeremy jumped in, "Please Elijah, for me."Jeremy said looking up innocently into Elijah's eyes, "It's dark, you could get hurt."

"Fine, but only for you." Elijah mumbled compliantly as the cottage appeared on the horizon. As they reached the house, Katherine opened the door allowing the the two men into her home.

Once inside, Jeremy seductively led Elijah by the hand into his room. He paused in the doorway.

"Goodnight, Kathy."Jeremy said winking as he closed the bedroom door. Kathy giggled as Jeremy turned to look at Elijah, who was sat on the bed staring at him. Jeremy walked up to Elijah pulling his jumper off as he walked. The now topless Jeremy stood in front of Elijah who was still sat on the bed.

"Jeremy, I..." Elijah chocked out before Jeremy cut him off by leaning down and planting a kiss on Elijah's lips. Elijah deepened the kiss as he pulled Jeremy on to his lap. Never once breaking the kiss, Jeremy started fumbling with the buttons on Elijah's shirt. Jeremy threw his head back as Elijah started planting kisses down his neck. Elijah's stubble scratched, causing Jeremy to moan. Jeremy manoeuvred himself so he was lying on the bed with Elijah lying on top of him, propped up on his elbows as he kicked his trousers off.

Jeremy suddenly realised where this was heading, he froze. " Elijah, I ... I ... I'm a virgin." Jeremy whispered ashamed.

"It's okay." Elijah said as he kissed along Jeremy's jawline, "I'll be gentle."

Jeremy smiled as he kicked off the leather pants and boots Katherine had given him. He rolled Elijah so he was on top, just like in the gay porn he watched back home. He removed Elijah's boxers as he positioned himself so he was straddling the original's crotch.

"Are you sure?" Elijah said stopping Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't reply, only kissed Elijah as he lowered himself on to Elijah's 10 inch dick. It was almost too much for his virgin hole and the feeling bordered between an unbearable pain and a immense pleasure. He moved slowly at first, moving in small up and down movements, each time going a little further down. Elijah moaned underneath him as the last inch submerged itself inside his butt. Jeremy clenched his teeth at the pain but carried on regardless. Elijah leant up to kiss Jeremy, as he started to thrust gently into him. Jeremy could barely hold back a moan as Elijah repeatedly tapped his prostate. Elijah too was now moaning a lot more frequently.

"Jer-Jeremy, I I'm going to..." Elijah stuttered before shooting a load into Jeremy's unsuspecting anus. Cumm swirled around Jeremy's prostate causing Jeremy to reach his climax as he shot his load onto Elijah's chest.

"I … I'm sorry." Jeremy said grabbing a towel from the window sill. Jeremy handed Elijah the towel, before lying down next to him on the bed, cumm dripping out of his ass. Elijah wiped the cumm off his chest before cuddling up to the very naked Jeremy next to him. Elijah wrapped his arm around Jeremy's waist and pulled Jeremy closer to him as he fell asleep. Jeremy relaxed into the older man's grip before he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6- As they awoke

Jeremy awoke to the sound of horses walking up to the cottage. Confused, Jeremy opened one eye. He looked behind himself, Elijah was still there. Naked! Cold, Jeremy snuggled closer to Elijah for warmth. Elijah smiled, wrapping an arm around Jeremy's waist as he kissed the back of Jeremy's neck. Jeremy rolled over so he was facing Elijah.

"Good morning." Elijah mumbled as he pulled Jeremy into a kiss.

"Morning." Jeremy giggled sleepily, as he got up and put on his Calvin Klein boxers.

"Where are you going? Are we not going to have a repeat of last night?" Elijah said with a puzzled and horny look on his face as he pulled Jeremy back on to the bed.

"No. We are not!" Jeremy protested as he looked down at Elijah who was now kissing his neck in a desperate attempt to get Jeremy to sleep with him again.

"But why?" Elijah whined in between quick kisses with Jeremy.

"Because we have to go to the lake with your family." Jeremy said as he got up and left the room. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Katherine already dressed sitting in one of the chairs eating. Katherine looked up from her breakfast and smirked at Jeremy. " So Jer, have fun last night?" Katherine said raising an all-knowing eye brow. Jeremy looked at her embarrassed before sitting in the chair opposite her

" You don't know the half of it." Jeremy sighed, throwing his head back as he spoke.

" I believe I do, I heard most of it. You sure do moan a lot" Katherine giggled.

Jeremy flushed red. Not only did Katherine know he'd had sex but she had also heard him. "Sorry. Did we keep you up?"

" No, and anyway s you and lover boy need to get dressed we are already late." Katherine said " There are more clothes in your room."


	7. Chapter 7- As the angel swam closer

Jeremy stepped out of the carriage into a surprisingly warm day for England. He looked around, they had arrived in front of the same house the ball had been thrown in, however the sunlight truly allowed Jeremy to take in the beauty of his surroundings. The house stood proud at the end of a large driveway which led through many arches. The carriage had stopped in front of a large white gated arch with an abundance of climbing plants fighting for dominance, throwing huge purple and white flowers off the top of the arch. Katherine stepped out behind Jeremy, followed quickly by Elijah who rushed to stand by Jeremy's side. The trio stepped under the arch and started walking towards the house.

"It's this way." Elijah said as he ushered Katherine and Jeremy through a side exit that immediately led into a beautiful garden. Elijah led them through the low hedge maze until they came out in a huge open field dotted with tall oaks and peeling birches. They walked towards the centre where Rebekah, Klaus and Kol were sat on a blanket next to the lake. Rebekah looked over at them smiling as she gestured for them to come closer.

"So Jeremy, tell us about yourself?" Rebekah said, as Katherine sat next to Rebekah and Jeremy sat in between Kol and Elijah.

"What do you want to know?" Jeremy said.

"Where are you from?" Rebekah said immediately.

"How old are you?" Klaus said as he fantasized about what was under Jeremy's waist coat and shirt.

" Are you single? Are you gay? Are you a virgin?" Kol said excitedly as he winked at Jeremy. At Kol's question, all three brothers turned to look at Jeremy suddenly intrigued.

"That's certainly a lot of questions," Jeremy smiled sweetly causing his dimples to show. " Well, I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia. I'm 17. Yes I'm single, yes I'm gay and no I'm not a virgin." Jeremy said nonchalantly before sipping his water. At the last answer, Kol raised his eye brows slightly shocked.

Noticing the intrigued looks on her brother's faces, Rebekah decided to spark some rivalry between her brothers. "So Jeremy..." She started mischievously " Have you thought about who your date to next week's ball will be?"

Silence struck the air, and then all three Mikaelson brothers turned their eye's towards Jeremy. Jeremy shifted uncomfortably, noticing the brother's stares directed at him as he opened his mouth to speak. " Actually, no I hadn't" Jeremy sweetly, Rebekah smirked. Noticing her brother's eagerness to ask Jeremy to the ball, Rebekah said " Well I'm sure it would make one of my brother's days if you went as their date."

"Really?" Jeremy said genuinely shocked that not only Elijah liked him, but also Klaus and Kol.

"Most certainly, you're all they have talked about since last night..." Rebekah said playfully, as she shot her brothers a smug smile, "...but however will you choose?"

"Erm..." Jeremy said, but was interrupted as Rebekah jumped up excitedly in a fashion that resembled someone who had realised they had sat on an ant's nest.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy said slightly concerned and very confused.

"I figured out how we could make this fun." Rebekah said beaming.

" How?" Klaus said, slightly annoyed about how much joy this was bringing his sister.

"Well, Jeremy could run and which ever one of you catches and kisses him first will be the winner, the prize of course being Jeremy as a date to the ball." Rebekah said, impressed with herself for thinking up such an ingenious way to mess with her brothers.

"I doubt Jeremy would be interested in such a childish..." Elijah started before Jeremy interrupted him by jumping up squealing in a fashion similar to Rebekah's earlier performance.

"That sounds incredible, lets play." Jeremy yelled as he started to run, " And remember boys, no cheating and you can come get me when Rebekah says 'go' ." Rebekah clapped excitedly in response and immediately pulled Katherine up into a standing position so they could cheer the boys on. The brothers slowly got up and prepared for a chase. Jeremy giggled as he looked back over his shoulder. Jeremy looked forward just in time for him to dodge out-of-the-way of the tree he was about to run into. Meanwhile back where he had started, Rebekah was barking out orders. "Line up boys!" She dictated. "You can all go when and only when I say 'go', and remember Jeremy said NO CHEATING and that applies to YOU too Kol! Remember no...no...SPRINTING" Rebekah said, trying to make it pointedly obvious that vampire speed would not be tolerated. Kol rolled his eyes just in time for Rebekah to yell "GO!"

At the word, all three brothers bolted off after Jeremy, but Jeremy was already running through the forest that bordered the lake. He looked behind him, to see all three brothers appearing on the horizon like three majestic stallions galloping towards him. Jeremy giggled as they got increasingly closer, and as soon as they were relatively close, Jeremy bolted towards the lake. Jeremy stood on the edge of the lake for a second, giving the brothers a glimmer of hope, before he dived into the dark murky waters. The water was colder than Jeremy had expected and as he dove in, the icy current attacked his skin. Jeremy gasped at pain, which immediately invited water into his lungs. Jeremy started to panic as he sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness and the more he tried to swim to the surface, the further he sunk. Jeremy looked up to see a ray of a sunlight partially blocked by the shadow of what looked like an angel, and as the angel swam closer, all went black.


	8. Chapter 8- Choices keep us human

A blinding light flooded in as Jeremy opened his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Jeremy realised he was surrounded on all sides. On his left stood two women, Katherine and Rebekah, two his right stood two men with startled looks on their faces, as the light dimmed, Jeremy realised it was Klaus and Elijah, and leaning over him giving him mouth to mouth was Kol. Jeremy sat up confused, the last thing he remembered was an angel swimming towards him and now Kol was giving him mouth to mouth, however Jeremy did not have long to think before Kol was pulling him into a deep hug.

"What happened?" Jeremy said confused.

"You decided to swim to the bottom of a lake, so I had to pull you out" Kol said nonchalantly.

"So you were the angel?" Jeremy said, looking into Kol's dark brown eyes.

"Well Love, I am often compared to an angel." Kol said arrogantly.

Rebekah let out a stray chuckle at Kol's arrogance before kneeling down next to Jeremy "So Jeremy, since you decided to drown before the competition had ended, me and Katerina have decided that your heroic rescuer should be your date. Is that okay?" Rebekah said looking between Kol and Jeremy. Distracted by Kol's calm, dark eyes, Jeremy forgot to reply until a very cross Rebekah yelled his name at him.

"Huh? What were you saying Rebekah?" Jeremy said as his cheeks flushed a bright crimson colour.

" Well I asked you if you were all right going to the ball with Kol, but your infatuation with his eyes and staring into them certainly answered my question." Rebekah said as Jeremy flushed a brighter and darker red with every word.

Kol tilted Jeremy's chin so they were looking deep into each other's eyes "Jeremy Gilbert, will you go to the ball with me?"

"You saved my life, do I really have a choice?" Jeremy winked, as he pulled Kol in for a hug.

"We always have a choice Jeremy, it is what makes us human." Kol whispered into Jeremy's ear.


	9. Chapter 9- The ecstacy kiss

A few hours later and Jeremy stood in front of his outfit.

"Tonight I will wear these clothes and I will go to the ball with Kol Mikaelson and it will be perfect and I will not get nervous. They don't know who I am, what I know." Jeremy pleaded with himself, trying to keep his calm. Then a knocking echoed within the house. Shit! It was Kol and Jeremy had yet to get dressed. Jeremy looked down at himself, all he was wearing was a pair of tight boxers.

"Kathy, could you get the door please?" Jeremy called desperately.

"No, I'm getting changed, you get it!" Kathy yelled in response.

"SHIT!" Jeremy yelled as he ran to answer the door.

"Kol, you're early, come in."Jeremy squawked as he threw the door open, forgetting he was only wearing his boxers.

"It is always better to be early than late, especially when being early means seeing you naked." Kol winked.

Jeremy flushed red and immediately ran towards his bedroom.

10 minutes later, Jeremy emerged fully dressed. Kol pouted.

" What's the matter?" Jeremy asked.

"I miss your perky little butt." Kol looked sadly at Jeremy.

"Well, if you behave, you might get to see it again later." Jeremy smiled as the horse-drawn carriage pulled up to the cottage.

"Are you bribing me Jeremy Gilbert?" Kol stuttered out astonished.

"Maybe I am Kol." Jeremy said as he purposefully slid his hand across Kol's crotch. "Maybe I am."

"Who ever would have known you were so evil?"Kol smirked as he pulled Jeremy closer, "I like it!"

"You two love birds ready to go?" Katherine giggled as she slammed her door closed, startling Kol and Jeremy. Jeremy nodded before stepping towards the door, but before he could take two steps, Kol had pulled him backwards. Jeremy giggled dynamically as Kol started to plant small kisses down his neck and across his collar-bone.

"Kol stop it, we're gonna be late and then what will your family think of me."Jeremy managed to choke out in between fits of laughter.

"I do not care, can we not just lie here for the rest of the night?"Kol whined.

"No, now come on!" begged Jeremy as he tugged on Kol's arm.

After what felt like an eternity, Jeremy had finally tugged Kol into the carriage and as the horses started to tug the carriage forwards, Jeremy thought he could see the silhouette of a man in the woods that surrounded Katherine's cottage.


End file.
